Eternal Chaos
by Lord of Ki
Summary: Iblis is sealed, but at a great cost. Blaze the Cat sacrificed her life to end the beast's era of destruction. But another might just be around the corner. For another great monster of destruction will soon rise to finish what Iblis started....
1. Prologue

Eternal Chaos

Eternal Chaos

**Prologue **

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart.  
The controller is the one unifies the Chaos."

Ever since I was a small girl, I've known those words my grandmother taught me.

But it wouldn't be until years later, long after her kindly old spirit had passed from the world, that I would finally discover the reason behind those words.

I was exploring around our tribe's territory one day, and I'd noticed an entrance to a cave I'd never seen before.

If only I'd known what I'd known today.

I would have fought against my childish instincts to explore. I would have simply kept walking to satisfy my self-indulgent quest for new wonders else where.

But as my grandmother once said, "Fate is an unmoving force. No matter how hard we fight it, in the end we can only look back and wish the holy ones above had had different intentions for us."

I understand that a lot better now to….

I entered the cave, but soon came to discover that it was no mere cavern.

Symbols of my people were carved all along the walls of this dimly lit, not cave, but passageway.

When I reached the exit at the end, stretched before me was a beautiful field filled with the most stunning array flowers I'd ever seen.

In the center of it all was a stone footpath.

My need to explore growing so great inside me I thought I might burst, I eagerly followed the path laid before me.

If only I would have turned back… If only I'd known what I was unknowingly setting into motion by continuing to go forward in my quest.

If only it hadn't been my fate.


	2. Blame

Chapter 1

**Blame... **

It was so hot he could hardly breathe. The waves of heat were so stifling they stung his eyes and made them stream. The acrid smoke from the burning ruins around him filled the air and brought pain to every breath he took.

All instincts within screamed for him to turn back. But he could not afford to stop now.

She was here somewhere.

Somewhere in this fiery no man's land was his greatest friend.

And he would not lose her now. Not after all they'd been through.

A green aura enveloped his body and he lifted both his hands.

Using his power, his gift, Silver the hedgehog lifted himself into the air, away from the smoldering ruins that burned beneath him.

With the tiniest prod of his will he could do great things. A power passed on to him by his legendary father…

But if it could not help him do this one thing, if it could not help him save her, then this power, this gift, was useless.

He made his way through the flaming ruins surrounding him with ease.

He'd been here before. They both had.

But it was always together!

What was she thinking coming out here alone!?

A green light engulfed his eyes as his anger grew and his flight greatly increased in speed.

He had to find her! He had to!!

It was then, a whisper, loathing and full of hate slithered through his mind.

"You will not save her… she is mine…"

Silver knew that voice well. He'd loathed it for years.

Iblis. Hell incarnate.

A being of fire, smolder, and lava whose flames of disaster had torn this world to pieces.

He was everywhere, and he was nowhere at the same time, not truly having a form of his own but that did not stop him from creating molten monstrosities from his seemingly fiery endlessness.

Silver ignored the voice of this vile tormentor, but that didn't stop it's goading.

It never did…

"Your friend is mine now hedgehog… and you… will join her."

Silver abruptly stopped dead in mid-flight, a static bolt of alarm and warning shooting through his mind.

A sudden burst of liquid heat and flame from the lava ocean below had the gray-white hedgehog flying backwards to avoid immediate incineration but in even doing so, Silver cried out, curling his body into a fetal position to protect himself. The heat had been so intense it could even be felt through the cooling jade aura that protected him.

When the immense heat surge had finally subsided, Silver quickly recovered, unfurling from his position, only to come face to face with a nightmare.

That vicious attack on him by Iblis had not been some mere gesture of hostility.

It had been an emergence.

A humungous beast, made of pure liquid fire and ferocity was before Silver now.

Utterly snake-like in appearance, with flashing feral yellow eyes, the monster opened its jaws wide, revealing a multitude of jagged flame covered fangs, and roared.

The sheer force of the roar flung Silver back, sending him flying into a shattered building, one of the very few not completely wreathed in red flames.

The aura protecting him shielded his body from the worst of the impact as he burst through the concrete wall, but Silver was left completely in a daze as his body landed hard, face-first, onto the rotted wooden floor that amazingly withstood the impact.

Silver groaned drunkenly, still trying to clear his head of the stars shooting in his skull.  
Another monstrous roar instantly snapped Silver out of his stupor and with a mere thought he rose his own body off the ground and placed himself back on his feet.

Looking out through the hole his body had created, Silver could see his enemy.

It's head was reared back, it's mouth was agape as though it were taking a deep breath.

A red glow was beginning to build within the creature's mouth.

"Oh no…" Silver breathed, instantly knowing what was coming.

The snake brought it's head back down, and from the very depths of it's throat shot a scarlet beam of hellish energy that tore through the air, and directly towards Silver.

There was barely anytime to think. Silver brought up his arm and frantically thought of a large shield. A shield so powerful and broad absolutely nothing could penetrate it.

The beam of energy was almost there.

In the final seconds before the collision, a large translucent wall of green energy appeared before Silver.

The fire snake's attack pierced through the hole that Silver's body had come flying through, instantly disintegrating a third of the building's façade before ramming with the hedgehog's mentally created shield.

Indeed the powerful beam didn't penetrate through the wall.

It shattered it.

Scoring waves of hellish fire washed over Silver's body, tearing a scream of agony form his throat as his fur was singed and his flesh burned off right to his very bones.

His world was burned away in a furious burst of scarlet, leaving nothing but darkness.

And in that darkness there was another whisper, this one wasn't hateful or angry… it was sad.

"You failed me…"

Blaze….

Silver woke with a sharp gasp immediately sitting up from the cold hard ground and for a moment didn't remember where he was.

The chillingly silent wind that greeted his awakened state reminded him.

Alone.

That was all that mattered.

A sob threatened its way up his throat, but he fought it back as hard as it could.

That didn't stop the tears however, and they came hard and fast.

He put his head in his hands when the sobs became too much for him to bear and cried into the night.

He was alone, and he had no-one else to blame but himself.

Even in his dreams, he'd failed her.

**--**

They were such adorable beings, I'd never seen anything quite like them before in my entire life.

Miniscule round bodies and stubby little arms and the most beautiful and loving eyes I'd ever seen.

As I made my way to the altar, I'd quickly discovered that it was inhabited by dozens of the tiny little blue creatures. They made beautiful humming noises as they scampered around the altar play fighting and chasing each other.

When I'd first come close to get a better look at them, one of them noticed me and suddenly made a sound much louder then the others' hums and they all scampered together in a protective little grouping.

They were afraid of me.

"It's okay." I assured, stopping my approach so as not to frighten them further, "I'm not going to hurt you."

They seemed to understand me, but still there was hesitation in all their eyes.

But soon I noticed that one of them in particular, it was slightly bigger then the others and had been the very one to sound the alarm to its kin, becoming slightly curious.

In mere moments it separated itself from the group and crawled towards me like a little child would and stopped at my feet and looked up at me with it large mystifying eyes, filled with such an incredible innocence I couldn't help what I did next.

It was foolish, now that I think back to it.

As precious as they were, if I'd known what would come to pass, again I would have never even been there. I would not have entered this most sacred of places and set into motion such terrible events…

But it was my fate…. and my doing… and my fault entirely…

I knelt down to the little creature, and reached my hand out towards it. It flinched, its eyes now holding a glimmer of fear as it studied me intently.

"It's okay," I repeated, "I won't hurt you…"

Again the creature seemed to understand and the fear I'd seen its eyes vanished.

It slowly, if a bit clumsily stood itself up on its two feet and hummed a sweet melody as I reached down and petted it.

With that one compassionate, completely innocent gesture… I'd doomed my people….


End file.
